VoxelizedBits
Who Are They? VoxelizedBits is a user who joined in 2012 and is currently a Supervisor for -Classics-. He used to be known as The_Voxel but changed his name to VoxelizedBits. He also goes by Voxelized. He is known for his game "The Roblox Hat Museum" as well as his knowledge of old Roblox and old/classic Roblox hats and accessories. He is also known for creating the meme "CLASSICS OR RIOT", a T-shirt he made consisting of classic items with the text, which went viral on the forums during Roblox sales. He is often seen playing Super Bomb Survival, Pizza Place, Player Opener, Sandbox, or Case Clicker, however, he isn't as active as he used to be. He is also known for collecting classic hats and offsale items, and badges. He has many alternate accounts all friended under the name "VoxelsAlts", with his main alt being Uncuffs. He is also known for uploading "X ON SALE!" T-shirts, a way for voting which favorite hat you want to come back during sales. His signature look changes from time to time, but generally consists of the Bluesteel Viking Helm of Infinite Pillage or a classic-colored top hat of some sorts, such as the Green Banded Top Hat. He often pairs the top hat with the Security Cam, Headstack, Red Headstack, Gloomy Bear (to give the illusion of a Blue Banded Top Hat), or another item. He usually wears some sort of orange torso with a T-shirt, and blue legs or leggings, such as the Woven legs. His face is usually the classic smile or the Stare face. Past Activity It is said that he originally played in December 2008 on his cousin's account before making an official one in 2009, which he has now lost. He rejoined in 2011 for a few months, then joined on his main, VoxelizedBits, in 2012. In 2013 he went inactive before coming back during December of 2014 and staying until his join date, January 3rd, of 2018, where he is semi-active regarding the catalog and community, but doesn't play games much. Around December, he started involving himself on the VRChat/Twitch community, and currently also started making more videos on his channel(s). It's otherwise unknown what he does on VRChat/Twitch. Personality Voxel is known to be very nice and willing to make friends with anyone. Any immaturity usually lures him away, however. He is a very memey person and is often seen to be inactive though he isn't. He has stated that his inactive appearance is due to his lack of things to say in a conversation, and his laziness. He is active within several online communities besides Roblox, the current most active one being VRChat. He is seen within the Cuphead community on Discord, the FNaF community on Reddit, his YouTube channel (Egg, with 15k+ subs) where he makes meme videos, including his alt channel for gaming, and is also seen on Twitter and Twitch actively. He is also well known in the community for his art: he has made logos and profile pics for some friends, emojis for people or streamers, and doodles his own characters he has created using his drawing skills. Characters Voxel is known for creating "characters" usually linking to or referring to some sort of lore or story he has built around some of his games. Due to his inactiveness and motivation around making his games, it is unknown if this "story" will ever be fully revealed. However, he has created outfits based off of characters. The most known being Sooper Froot Man, also called Super Fruut Man or simply Super Fruit Man, which he made during a Classics Hangout night as a joke. He depicts a super hero with rainbow colored limbs and a Fruit hat with a top hat. He has also dubbed "Dr. Vegetal" as the evil villain to Froot man. On top of that, he has created "Lexov", an evil version of Voxel who has no face and has inverted colors, along with a glitchy appearance. His assistant, Patient_24, depicts a Robloxian with a traffic cone hat, who speaks in unicode characters, and is completely glitchy or wireframed, There is also a glitchy version of Sooper Froot Man who's unknown. There is also Dr. Toxic, who is dubbed "the most toxic person on Earth" who wears clothes relating to communities with bad fanbases (for example, FNaF, or Undertale) and is seen wearing and using dead/stale memes. Strawberry Man is another character who depicts a strawberry with a Biggerhead, the Strawbeggy egg, and the Eggtopus egg from the egg hunts. It was stated that Strawberry Man is Froot Man's sidekick. He has stated that Voxel himself is a "character", as well as "Old Voxel", Voxel's old appearance which depicts yellow skin, an orange torso, blue legs, and a simple Blue Viking Helm, his signature hat. He also uses Traffic Cone Man, Voxel's "sidekick" of sorts. There is also "Ink Man" who is a black and white inky-looking character. He also has categorized an "Installation Wizard" and "Big Accessories Guy" as characters, but these guys are unkown. Games Voxel has created and worked on many games himself, and some alongside others. He is known for never finishing his games, and thus leaves them in "the void", a "place where things are forgotten", which might have something to do with Lexov and his lore. The current game he has the most complete is the Roblox Hat Museum, which is a hangout place as well as a museum for Roblox hats. It is unknown if he will finish it, but it has gained positive attention in the past, and has been used for Forum parties during sales. It currently has 1k+ visits. His other games include "Abandoned By Roblox", a Happy Home map that was edited to have an abandoned appearance. He has created "My Builds" a game with all his creations that have never been complete. One of his most popular games was a FNaF RP type game which gained thousands of plays when the game was popular before Roblox updated their worlds system and broke the game to where it is no longer playable. He also has a ton of unfinished maps relating to old Roblox builds, combined into one map, which are unplayable. He also has a Greenscreen game, a Testing Grounds, a cliche horror game called ROBLOX.rbxl, Voxel's Domino Contest Entry, and a few others but that are not playable. He also helped work for ANORA as a builder, and My Bootleg as an admin. Voxel currently is working on maps for an RPG/Collectathon styled game for fun in his free time, inspired by games like Banjo-Kazooie and Super Mario Odyssey, but with his lack of scripting he is mostly just building these for the ideas for future projects. He is also working on a 2D platforming game in his free time. Classic voxel.png Biggest outfit.png Sale outfit 2.png VRxelizedBits.png The Voxel idle.png Christmas 2017.png Award outfit.png 2017 outfit 2.png Binary man.png Christmas.png Americone outfit.png Biggest outfit.png Firey egg.png Fruit rainbow.png Labor day sale 2017.png Undertale suit.png Traffic cone.png Sooper froot man outfit.png Portrait Outfit.png Casual.png Voxelos.png Voxel logo.png Trap.png Super Froot Man.png Sooperfrootloops.png Sooper froot man flies into battle.png Inky man.png Halloween 2017.png Dr. Toxic.png Dr vegetal.png Black iron.png Nostalgia poster.png Category:Members Category:Staff